


当雪遇到海

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 白色的灯，因为地理位置罕见的月亮，从窗户外溜进来的冷空气，开到第三档的暖气，黄油融化的香气，路过的鸽子，和带着洗衣粉味道的文俊辉。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

当雪遇到海

【一】

很早以前他们就约着要去对方的故乡。

当时文俊辉闻起来一股洗衣粉的味道——他刚从洗衣房回来，沾染了各式柔软剂洗涤剂和衣物清新剂的香气。

这么形容文俊辉，并不是讨厌的意思。徐明浩甚至还凑近再闻了闻他的衣领。

现在回想起来，徐明浩觉得自己可能是那种比起画面更能记住无关紧要细节的人。

白色的灯，因为地理位置罕见的月亮，从窗户外溜进来的冷空气，开到第三档的暖气，黄油融化的香气，路过的鸽子，和带着洗衣粉味道的文俊辉。

当时文俊辉顺手搂住闻衣领香味的自己，还蹭了蹭徐明浩的头发。

他就是这种做太亲密动作也不会显得太暧昧的人，兴起的时候抱一下，大笑的时候倒向旁边人，分享事物也不介意共用餐具，导致后来徐明浩在评估这段关系的时候遇到了极大的困难。

是认识的人？同学？朋友？还是暧昧对象？或者说是男朋友？甚至是soulmate？

看不出来文俊辉对自己有什么特别的。在留学生圈子里徐明浩算不上受欢迎的那个，有很多朋友还是文俊辉带着他认识的，大多止于见面微笑点头的关系，他不像文俊辉有那么好的记性，也不乐于社交，干脆闷在房间里画画喝酒。

话说回来，要是不是舍友，他可能也不会认识文俊辉。

破冰的契机在于共用厨房，四人间合用厨房，刚开始还会礼貌性的避开时间，忙起来以后就管不了那么多了。

每人用一个灶，他这儿往往是素菜，文俊辉那儿就说不好了，可能是在炖螺蛳粉，也有可能是手抓饼，偶尔还会出现他不认识的菜式，但是结果都不赖，带着点熟悉的中国菜气息。

关系更近一点的时候，文俊辉会来敲门讨杯红酒喝，趁着醉意躺在床上不肯走。

“要小浩浩亲亲才起来。”他这么说，脸上泛着红，睁大眼睛和顶灯对抗，最后败下阵来，眯着眼睛说话。

这种话他不敢当真，干脆假装没听见，把背景音乐调大了一点点。

“深圳是个好地方。”文俊辉说，“要是你能来就好了。”

【二】

其实他还挺适应这儿的气候的，又冷又干，和老家没什么区别。文俊辉不行，刚来那两天皮肤就起了红血丝，不得不购买了护肤品和面膜自我拯救。

徐明浩怀疑气候也是文俊辉离开的原因之一，他喜欢的是，温暖潮湿有太阳不下雪的地方。

走之前帮忙收拾行李，文俊辉带不走的锅碗瓢盆、调味料还有衣服全都留给了他，一时间光看房间杂乱程度难以分辨到底谁才是要走的人。

“要是有机会能去海城就好了。”文俊辉说。

“和这儿差不多啊……可能还更冷点。”他还在忙着叠衣服，头都没抬。

“也是。”

话题到此为止，徐明浩还在盘算着怎么把衣服叠的更小点，文俊辉又从背后抱上来，很轻很轻地吻他的耳朵，小声地叫他的名字。

明浩，徐明浩，小八，文俊辉常这么换着花样叫他，再恶心一点就叫小浩浩，随之收获徐明浩的一个白眼。

可是做的时候话很少，更多的是吻他耳侧、脖子、乳尖、嘴唇，一遍又一遍地吻，温柔绵长又缱绻。

身下要的却猛，酥麻感泛上来的迅速，徐明浩不得不求饶：“慢一点慢一点，腰疼……”尾音拖得长长的，蘸着南方的口音。

每次他这么说文俊辉就没办法，放平他的身体还要垫上几个枕头，生怕他的腰真出问题。性器沉在身体里被小口小口地吞咬着，偏偏磨人的主子还在休息，文俊辉加了几分吻他的力气，手上很小心地帮他按摩着腰。

其实也没那么疼，按摩反倒是别样的情趣，徐明浩觉得差不多了就搂上文俊辉的脖子轻轻地喊哥哥，对方心领神会，重启的节奏却真缓了些，留了一只手在腰上护着。

【三】

喝得多的时候会放得开些，准备工作可以少花些时间，也能试试新的体位——不是徐明浩不会抵抗的意思，只是醉了他反应慢点，腿被折起来顶到胸膛的时候才想起来反抗，话都还说没出来就被磨成了水。

最终拒绝的话化为了小声的喘息和轻微的颤抖。徐明浩抓着文俊辉的肩头想找到节奏，又渐渐皱着脸放弃了，只是很乖的适应着。

虽然没有可以比较的经验，但是他们俩身体契合度还挺高的，敏感点被吮着，性器也照顾的舒舒服服的，徐明浩连抱怨的话都想不出来。

而且，就，叫床的语言也相通。

来韩国前他其实很认真的想了一下，如果真的交往了国外的人，在床上要怎么讲才好。他意外的挺在意这事儿，老觉得这种说法如果不地道，怕是兴致也要减大半。

就算不叫床，总也得有几句情话荤话吧，不然也太闷了。

这点文俊辉也没让他担心过，温柔地摸着他的头发讲荤话，事后牵着手讲情话。

刚开始放不开，谁也不知道怎么能接吻接到床上，衣服都脱了大半，徐明浩眼睛都没敢睁，手别扭地放在文俊辉的小臂上，却摸到他的肌肉也是僵硬的。

啊，原来他也是会紧张的啊。徐明浩这么想，眯着眼睛看正在解扣子的文俊辉，耳根是红的，讲话的时候也没直视自己的眼睛：“我会轻一点……不舒服就跟我讲哦。”

怎么讲这种话也是南方人的调调，不干脆也不强硬，带着温柔也带着踌躇。

让人不好拒绝。

【四】

再过几次就放松了一点，对于敏感点的反馈给的好些，互动起来也没啥障碍——语言障碍、心理障碍、身体障碍，都没有。

在外面他很少喊文俊辉哥哥，床上倒是没少喊。

文俊辉说，他在床上讲话更，软一点，糯一点，就连喊哥哥的声音都带感一点。

“你讲荤话还蛮到位的。”文俊辉擦着头发很中肯地评价，“尤其是说‘哥哥，那边再弄疼一点也可以，进深一点好不好’，没几个人能受得了吧。”

文俊辉爱说什么就是什么吧，反正他也没力气计较了。

清理完毕，徐明浩躺在床上连关灯的气力都没有。回过房间洗澡的文俊辉就趁机悄悄溜进来，把裹着被子的徐明浩往里面挤一点点，小心翼翼地靠在他旁边。

徐明浩懒得赶他，只是说：“把灯关了吧。”

没遭到拒绝的文俊辉还挺开心，熄了灯还试图找徐明浩聊天：“徐明浩，我们要不要再讲讲话？”

他难得狂躁：“睡吧！就睡吧！你不累我累！”

“那好吧……”文俊辉委委屈屈，转过身来背对他，把手机连上充电线。

等他迷迷糊糊地游走在睡着和清醒的边缘，眼皮上却蹭上一个软软的吻。

“晚安。”刚刚还在委屈的人这么说，“好梦。”

等等，现在泛起来的，软绵绵的又带着点酸涩的，是不是就是那种，可以被称为爱情的，微妙情绪啊？


	2. 当海遇到雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次亲徐明浩的时候，外面还在播圣诞歌曲。这并不是他喜欢庆祝的节日，而同样没有庆祝圣诞节习惯的北方人轻轻拉着他的袖子找回平衡，眼睛还因为缺氧晕着水光。

【五】

比起上床，文俊辉可能更喜欢接吻。

从最开始他对接吻就只有好的印象。

第一次亲徐明浩的时候，外面还在播圣诞歌曲。这并不是他喜欢庆祝的节日，而同样没有庆祝圣诞节习惯的北方人轻轻拉着他的袖子找回平衡，眼睛还因为缺氧晕着水光。

“文俊辉……”徐明浩好像还想说什么，但是却又被自己堵住了嘴，只好赶紧重新闭上眼睛。

所以说接吻为什么要闭上眼睛呢？文俊辉一边接吻一边断断续续地思考这个问题。是因为需要把接吻的对象幻想成别人，还是因为如果睁着眼睛会不知道看哪里？

话说回来，徐明浩怎么用东北话喊他的名字也很温柔？还想让他叫别的称呼，俊辉、哥哥、飞飞都可以，口齿不清也可以，最好是轻轻地喘，是软绵绵的，是甜丝丝的，是浸在咖啡里的棉花糖。

之后他有一百个机会听见想象中的称呼，却还没能解开那个迷题。

接吻的时候为什么要闭上眼睛呢？

下次见到徐明浩要问一问。

【六】

文俊辉把床单塞进洗衣机的时候，徐明浩刚换上他的新睡衣从浴室出来，毫不见外地趴在沙发上打量新环境，看起来完全不像第一次来拜访的人，更不像刚刚做的时候拉着他的袖子拖着音调说“慢点慢点我受不了了”的人。

被拿出盒子的保鲜膜还赤裸的躺在桌子上，用过的剪刀没放回抽屉，厨余垃圾收拾出一袋，另一袋也尚处于将满未满的危险状态，所幸打开冰箱还算干净，刀具筷子也好好放在沥水篮中。

文俊辉刚倒完柔顺剂和洗涤剂，手上还沾着香味就来倒了杯水，放进微波炉设定热三十秒。

“所以，也五年没见了。”徐明浩说出来就后悔了。

自己选了最差的开头话题，什么叫五年，什么叫所以，睡都睡完了怎么还摆一副老情人见面的派头，更尴尬的事自己甚至连个名分都没有，哪能摆出这种兴师问罪的语气。

“是，也有五年了。”

文俊辉笑着看他的样子和五年前如出一辙，微波炉运行的声音作为微弱的背景音，填补了对话的空白。

啊，之前文俊辉也是出来洗床单的那个。

学生公寓的洗衣房离他们住的那栋有点距离，文俊辉披上防风衣带上洗衣卡，站在门口对他很温柔地笑：“你先洗澡，我待会儿就回来。”

他还裹在被子里只敢探出一个头，等关了门才慢慢钻出来，却发现门又被重新打开，带起一阵风来。文俊辉戴着防风衣的帽子，很轻很轻地讲：“亲一下再走。”

吻没落在嘴唇上，而是落在脸颊上，“啵”的一声。

是有点孩子气的方式，但是何必特地再回来一次。

更何况戴着帽子居然还那么帅，也太犯规了。

【七】

洗澡的时候用的是文俊辉的洗发水和沐浴露，现在穿的也是文俊辉的睡衣。

徐明浩只是在心里陈述事实而已，倒也没啥别扭的。

睡都睡过了。他在心里这么给自己打气。

多年后徐明浩终于能修炼到在做完以后，气定神闲地坐在文俊辉沙发上喝热水看电视了，也可谓是一大进步。

可是他喝热水，文俊辉就从沙发后面环上来，使劲抱着他蹭，从头发蹭到肩膀，连睡衣都被扯开一个扣子。他不得不努力稳住手上的杯子，顺便凶一下心情好得不得了甚至还哼起了不知名歌曲的某人：“能不能不要弄我了？我水都快翻了。”

“不要。”文俊辉甚至变本加厉的闻了闻，“都五年了，终于又见到了。”

徐明浩开始怀疑自己的耳朵：“这么想我啊？”

其实他想说的是，这么想我怎么不来找我啊，要不是我来参加这次深圳活动是不是还准备自己上演苦情戏啊？

哎，我还挺刻薄的。徐明浩在心里叹气，背后的人却使劲点头，头发蹭到他脖子的皮肤，痒了一小片。

“感觉不会再见到你了，”文俊辉难得用认真的语调讲话，“朋友圈老看你发照片，一次一次离我越来越远，好不容易回次国还是在东北，那么远……”

徐明浩偏过头盯着文俊辉看，他还真委屈上了，眼神看起来要多心碎有多心碎。这人眼睛长得好，水汪汪的有点女相，做这种表情也不违和，差一点点徐明浩就要被感动了。

徐明浩面无表情地把胸口作乱的手提起来：“讲这种话的同时可以把你的手管一下吗，都快伸到我睡衣里了。”

文俊辉伤心地解释：“我的手它其实是自己有意识的，也不能全怪我。”

“去你的吧文俊辉，”徐明浩盯着那双波光粼粼的眼睛下了狠心，“五年前我们睡了多少次，你说要回国就回国，我现在都他妈不知道自己算你的什么？同学？舍友？朋友？炮友？”

“好，如果是炮友那就别谈感情。现在你又说想我觉得见不到我？我不来深圳你不会来海城？我哪有那么傻，睡了我可以当做是成年人各取所需，但是骗感情恕我……”

对面的人眼睛突然又亮了起来：“那你还愿意被我骗吗？”

“敢情你的重点在这儿呢？”徐明浩无语凝噎。

“我说真的，要不要被我骗一次？当男朋友那种。”

【八】

有哪里变了。

应该是有哪里变了。

徐明浩说不上来哪儿变了，反正自从那天以后，他们好像就又过上了五年前的生活，哦，这次他是真的以男朋友的身份在文俊辉旁边了。

“腿再勾紧一点？”明明这是个疑问句，但徐明浩还是下意识照做了，换来奖励的一个吻。

最近重新开荤的文俊辉好像比之前要求多了一点，可是由于自己终于愿意承认也在享受，所以配合度反而比之前还要高一些。

“在自己家里还是不一样。”文俊辉这么讲，“之前在宿舍你都是穿自己睡衣过来，顶多睡一觉又回自己房间，感觉不像做爱像偷情。”

宿舍里限制的确很多，那个时候他还颇有原则，很少在文俊辉房间过夜。隔音效果不好，他每次都压着声音叫文俊辉放轻点放慢点，熟了以后文俊辉就假装没听见继续我行我素，直到被自己在背上挠一爪子才不情愿地放慢节奏。

他还有点洁癖，被弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊的话，就会有点不配合，直到洗干净了才消停，床单被套当然交给文俊辉来换，不然他也没法尽快洗澡。

在厨房做饭的时候徐明浩领口滑下一小节，别的舍友看见了就极暧昧地撞了撞肩：“跟谁鬼混去了，连吻痕都不遮。”

鬼混的对象拿着外套黑着脸走过来，给自己披上外套又把打趣的舍友赶走，之后还落下一句：“小心一点。”

是要怎么小心？都是男人有什么啦。徐明浩想笑，但又怕文俊辉真的抓狂，自己忍得很辛苦。

但是现在穿着文俊辉的睡衣，用着文俊辉的沐浴露，睡着文俊辉的人，吃着文俊辉做的饭，做他名正言顺的男朋友，总而言之，真的很爽。

【九】

有些事在之前还生涩得很，第二次接吻的时候徐明浩琢磨着自己也不能一动不动像块木头，就假装很熟练地迎上去，却不小心咬到了对方的舌头。

文俊辉当时说什么来着？好像什么也没说，只是笑得难得的邪气，干脆把剩下的时间用在别的地方了。嗯，是指别的前戏的意思。

不过也有保持不变的地方，从最开始他就不太想说不要，而是更加精确地说，在哪里想要。

事实证明他也的确没有说不要的时候，顶多说轻一点慢一点，不然他真的怕自己的腰跟不上节奏，文俊辉对这点大为称赞：“不愧是我老婆，东北人，不矫情哈！”

徐明浩赏他一记白眼：“谁是你老婆？有多远滚多远。”

“谁给我睡就是我老婆，怎么，你们海城没这个习俗？”文俊辉的吵架功力再上一层，从幼稚攻击转为没皮没脸，深得他哥精髓。

其实别的时候也就算了，但是发现徐明浩不喜欢被喊老婆以后，文俊辉床上就再也没正经叫过他名字了。

“老婆，这样腰受得了吗？”

“老婆好软哦，怎么这个姿势也可以摆的出来。”

“老婆里面咬的那么紧，是不是之前饿到了？”

“都跟你说不要喊老婆……”骑在文俊辉身上的徐明浩的声音被情事泡的又软又糯，起不了半点效用。

“嗯嗯嗯知道了老婆，那我帮你动一下。”下一秒文俊辉就把着他的腰轻轻地上上下下，徐明浩脸上还在气，身体抢先投降，很乖地吮着性器一点点沉下去，戳着敏感点吃得起劲。

算了，真的算了，徐明浩第八百次对自己这么讲，在下一次情潮袭来之前选择顺应了身体的本能。

【十】

火车上的暖气坏的恰到好处，徐明浩靠着文俊辉的肩还有点迷迷糊糊，身边的人却捉着自己的手有一搭没一搭的玩。

“怎么突然就想来海城？”他闭着眼睛问。

“给海城人民一次看大帅哥的机会，也见见咱们妈妈。”文俊辉手上动作还没停，弄得他痒痒的。

徐明浩抽回手来望着他：“你这样在我们那儿会被削的。”

“你舍得削我？”文俊辉挑着眉毛看他。

舍不得，当然舍不得。

徐明浩才不回答这个问题，不然文俊辉的尾巴又要翘起来了。

【十一】

据说分开是为了更好的相遇。

徐明浩老是在不合时宜的情况下思考人生，比如现在他正在被文俊辉吮着耳朵尖，尚处于自身难保的状态。

沙发上有点活动不开，对腰也不好，他努力推开文俊辉试图把对话拉回正常朋友关系，却瞟到冰箱上的装饰物。

是他在韩国的时候拍的照片，那个时候他还染着金发，怪显眼的，就算沙发和冰箱隔着一段距离也能看清。

照片上他和文俊辉傻傻的比着剪刀手，还不知道会和对方睡到一起。

“换个地方吧，在这儿我会腰疼。”

徐明浩说完这句话，又很深地吻下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇！热烈庆祝我写完了！  
客观来讲没前篇好但是有把想写的东西都写进去了！我满足！！！我也有写烂文的权利！！！  
听着野狼disco找到了感觉（……这是真实的吗我怀疑人生……一定是wjh的锅！……）  
是甜味48！  
没啥想讲的了，感觉这种床上故事还蛮适合我写的，以后立刻开个合集写pillow talk！

**Author's Note:**

> 我想看俊八搞！我想看床上故事！
> 
> 因为没人搞我就自己来吧。
> 
> 最近很忙也没思路所以这个没搞完也不太可能更别的文。
> 
> 这篇大概率还是俗套的破镜重圆床上故事。诶，这个故事好像根本连镜都没有吧！


End file.
